1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shower heads and, more particularly, to an adjustable shower head for assisting a user to more effectively extend and retract the shower head from a rested position.
2. Prior Art
The use of adjustable shower heads is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable shower heads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Adjustable shower head assemblies are conventionally constituted by a hose which may be in the form of a flexible tube protected by metal coils or in the form of a plastic hose optionally including braiding. In either case, the hose is generally linear in shape and has a length lying in the range 1.25 meters (m) to 2 m. When not in use, the hose hangs down into a bath tub or other bathroom fitting where it is often dirtied by contact with dirty water.
Sometimes the hose can be hidden away in a chute (requiring a hole to be made), in which case it dirties a volume that is inaccessible for cleaning. The hole often leads to water seeping under the bath tub. Furthermore, these drawbacks (difficulty of storage and problems with dirt) make it undesirable to install a longer hose, even though a longer hose would often be convenient when the shower head is in use. As a result of shower hoses not being long enough, they are often damaged by the user pulling on them.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable shower head in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an adjustable shower head that is convenient and easy to use, provides adequate reach and adjusting capabilities for various applications, and is attractive in appearance. Such an adjustable shower head assembly provides the user with a shower head that can conveniently remain positioned against a wall for normal showering operations, or can be extended for other applications like washing one's hair or cleaning the shower. The adjustable shower head assembly is appreciated by all, but especially by the elderly and physically disabled who have difficulty using conventional fixed shower heads.